


As Long As You're Mine

by negasonicteenageimagines (nostalgicstrawberry)



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: As Long As You're Mine (Wicked), Drowning, Ellie is a Bit Judgy, F/F, Reader Has Luke Cage's Powers, Reader almost dies, Reader is a Hit-Woman, Wade is the Best BFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicstrawberry/pseuds/negasonicteenageimagines
Summary: You’ve got a secret, and not the cheeky kind. The dangerous kind. What’s gonna happen when Ellie finds out? Will she judge you, like you fear, or will things turn out just fine?





	As Long As You're Mine

A lot of people were surprised when they found out you were Ellie’s girlfriend. **  
**

Even Ellie didn’t know when the day the two of you first met actually was. She thinks it’s when she and her father stumbled into your uncle’s flower shop for a last-minute Mother’s Day bouquet.

It’s not.

The first time you met Ellie, you were working alongside Wade Wilson. You see, your uncle’s a peaceful guy, but your uncle’s best friend from college is a guy most people know as Weasel. In the day, you work for Lawrence, but in the night, you’re cashing in gold cards at Sister Margaret’s.

You have a special gift, kind of like Ellie’s. Exactly like hers, at least in that it’s a mutation. You’re physically invulnerable. No knife can break your skin, no weight can crush your bones. It’s nice. You met Wade at the bar, him having lost the bet that everyone loses:

_“I bet you fifty bucks that you can try to stab me in the heart and I won’t die.”_

_He scoffed. “Try? I will.”_   
  


_“Do you accept the bet or not?” You snarked._

_“How will you give me the fifty bucks when you’re dead?”_

_You slapped two twenties and a ten on the bar, your sweet smile secretly a cunning smirk. Weasel snickered, and you somehow knew the man in the red suit was narrowing his eyes at the bartender. You looked to Weasel, and as you did, you felt the tip of a dagger press against your chest. He’d pushed, hard, but it wouldn’t budge._

_  
“Hey, dude, that’s starting to kinda itch,” you’d remarked._

_“You’re a freak.”_   
  


_“Thanks. Fifty dollars, please.”_

_He gave you a fifty dollar bill. “I don’t mean it offensively. I am, too, I can heal from any wound. Hey, do you want to help me with something? I promise there’s more of those,” he gestured to the bill you were holding up to the light._

_“And will you give them to me?”_   
  


_He looked to you, surprised that you’d picked up on that. “No. But it’ll be fun.”_

And fun it was. Ellie and Colossus were looking to recruit Wade. They tried to get you, too, but it didn’t happen.

_“It’s ironic, or something like that,” she’d remarked to you as Piotr threw Wade into the car. “The guy who doesn’t feel pain, the guy who can heal from it, and the girl who can’t be hurt in the first place.”_

_  
“And who says I can’t be hurt?”_

_She’d looked at you curiously, but you never explained._

You wished you’d explained, as you began to sink deeper and deeper down. Drowning. You know there’s no hope, until a familiar red figure dives into the water.

He’s drowning, too, but he can heal. That and his other heightened abilities give him the ability to just barely grasp your hand, pulling you up with him. He rips off your mask, and Ellie, still on the yacht owned by a particularly nasty member of the Hellfire Club, gasps.

“You didn’t tell her?!” he asks you loudly, but it’s like you’re not even there. You can feel the cool water, the heat of the large man holding you up, but you can’t speak, can’t think, not clearly. You faintly feel large metal hands gripping you and pulling you upwards with great force. “This is gonna be real awkward, kid, but I’m the only one who knows it.”

And the next thing you know, you’re coughing violently, water rushing out of your mouth. You take trembling breaths that deepen into gasps, and you girlfriend is staring at you, clearly devastated.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  


“I- I heard the way your friends were talking about Wade, what he does. I thought-” you choke on your words and your air, continuing: “I thought you’d feel the same way.”

She shakes her head, violently, taking your face in her hands.

“Not about you,” she tells you, looking shocked at your words. “Never about you.”

Wade and Piotr look to each other, feeling like third wheels.

“You’re going to quit. You’re gonna get enrolled with at Xavier’s and you’re gonna be safe now, okay?”She offers, and you’re immediately unhappy with her response.  
  


“So, you’re even worse. You pity me, you think I need saving,” You pull away from her embrace.

“You just did need saving! If  _Wade_ , of all goddamn people-”  
  


“ _Hey!_ ”

“..Hadn’t been here, you would’ve died. And I would’ve never known that Y/N L/N, my sweet florist girlfriend, was moonlighting as a literal fucking assassin.”

“I would’ve told you,” Wade interjects a second time, and Ellie shoots a bright orange glare that quickly shuts the merc with a mouth up.

You look at her with numb, deadened eyes.

“I knew you wouldn’t understand.”

“You’re right, I don’t understand. I don’t know why you think it’s okay to kill people for a living, I don’t know why you hid it from me when I tell you  _everything_ , and you, you  _knew_  that was hard for me, but you kept your secrets and fed me bullshit,” she snarls.

“It wasn’t-”

“Considering  _this_?! Yeah, it was.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, here. I’m not sorry for not telling you…But I am sorry that you had to find out like this,” you admit.  
  


She just glares, so you don’t say anything more, sitting close to Wade while Piotr turns the boat back, the owner dead. Ellie looks at the corpse, and then you and Wade. And then the corpse. And then you and Wade. Corpse. Murderers. Dead guy. Killers. Bad man. Girlfriend and friend. She realizes she should apologize, not just for what she said, but for how she handled the situation overall. It’s the thing she likes least about herself, the way she snaps and immediately after realized just how horribly she reacted.

Later, in the evening, you’re at Wade’s, as you’d told your uncle you were spending the night at Ellie’s (which you had planned to do) but didn’t want to tell him that you weren’t or visit the mansion and just stay with one of the friends you’d met through Ellie there.

There’s a knock at the door. Wade peeks through the peephole and looks to you, curled up in one of his old sweatshirts and a pair of leggings one of his old hook-ups had left, hair still wet from your shower and mascara (if you wear it) smudged around your eyes. You’d left your bag at Xavier’s, telling Ellie there was a flower emergency before joining Wade on his mission.

He opens the door. Ellie. Of course.

“Y/N.”

“Don’t talk to me,” you tell her, not wanting to hear her voice. Not wanting to feel guilt.

“No. I was gonna find you tomorrow, but I need to talk to you now. It’s important.”

“What? Can’t wait to officially leave me?” You ask as you approach the door.

She looks stricken. “No.”

You look at her skeptically.

“I said some pretty awful shit this afternoon. You told me you were scared to tell me the truth, and I fulfilled your fears and then more. And I’m sorry.” She ducks her head so that she can meet your eyes, which are cast down.

“I- I should’ve told you the truth sooner,” you say quietly.

“Yeah, but it’s clear to me now why you didn’t. And I should’ve respected that,” she admits, rather maturely, you think.  
  


“I thought about it, and I can- I can quit the merc business. Start working more hours at Lawrence’s. It- It won’t be the same as before, but I guess I have enough savings… I can enroll at Xavier’s, I doubt Law will care much as long as I come for my shifts, and-”  
  


“No. That’s not what I’m saying or what I want,” she cuts you off, shaking her head.  
  


“But you said…” You trail off, looking at Ellie with a confused expression. She wants to kiss you, but she waits, so she can explain:  
  


“And it was stupid. I love you, and if this is you, I shouldn’t be a judgmental prick.”

“Okay. I’m sorry.”

She steps inside from the dark night, wrapping her arms around you in the warm lamp light. 

“It’s okay… As long as you’re mine.”


End file.
